


Submissions

by VlaeThorium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlaeThorium/pseuds/VlaeThorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tips of her ears are scarlet, hands over her mouth, small squeals floating in between their distance: a clear indication of her feelings imploding. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissions

He puts the newspaper down to peer over at Petra.

“Petra,” he calls her attention. The tips of her ears are scarlet, hands over her mouth, small squeals floating in between their distance: a clear indication of her feelings imploding. _Again._ Every day this week, at this exact hour, he finds his girlfriend, hunched over their laptop; the most he’s seen her occupied. A cloud of curiosity is beginning to form over his head. Levi sighs as he stands up to go over her. He hovers his head over her shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of what’s keeping her attached to their laptop. He recognizes a few names along the lines of what read like a love story. A light tap on Petra’s shoulder awakens the girl from her mirthful daydream. “Petra, keep it down,” he says simply. She shifts her gaze towards Levi who is brooding over on the side of her face, apologizes, shoos him away and clicks on to the next Rivetra Week fanfic.


End file.
